Cuddle Bug
by Lady Neeko
Summary: No one would ever accuse Jane of being a cuddler.


**Title: **Cuddle Bug_  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** No one would ever accuse Jane of being a cuddler.

**Author's Note:** Just a little bit of nonsense fluff to kick off the new season tonight. Also, since someone asked: Maura carried all four of the babies. Three (Vinny, Regina, and Michael) were from Jane's eggs, and Sammy Jo was from Maura's own. All from anonymous sperm donors. Also, since a few people asked for more Michael, and a request for more Jane, here is the result. Also, since I got numerous requests (just don't have the energy to write it right now), a fic dealing with the dating lives of the kids is coming.

* * *

><p>Jane never was a touchy-feely person.<p>

Well, until she met Maura. Even when they were best friends (ignoring their feelings for one another? avoiding them? she never really quite figured that out...), Jane always found herself touching the other woman in some way.

But even when she was a child, she didn't hug much. She didn't climb into her mother or father's lap for comfort often. She ran around. She wrestled with her brothers. She skinned her knees.

Even now, except for her wife in the comfort of their own home, no one would ever accuse Jane of being a cuddler. She was the rottweiler of the Boston PD, the tough detective everyone knew not to mess with. The detective everyone knew survived a serial killer, and watched shoot herself to take down a perp.

"Mama? Will you watch a movie with me?"

Her youngest child, their baby who was already four, wrapped his arms around one of her long legs and looked up at her with wide eyes, full of affection. Jane smiled. "What do you want to watch? And please don't tell me we have to watch _The Wizard of Oz_ again."

"But Mama! It's my favorite," he told her, even though she already knew. The DVD copy they had was their third. The first copy they owned, an old VHS Angela had given them from Jane's old childhood collection, was played so much it stopped working. Their first DVD copy, Vinny had thrown out a window during a bad mood day, sick of listening to the munchkins' voices over and over again. To put Mikey to sleep every night since he was two and discovered the movie, Maura had sung (in her off key voice, though Jane would never mention that to her) _"Somewhere Over the Rainbow"_, and woke him up each morning with _"Ding Dong the Witch is Dead."_

"Yeah? Well, how come we can't watch one of _my_ favorite movies instead, huh?"

Mikey sighed dramatically. "Because your favorite movies are boring, Mama."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so," Mikey laughed. "Please, Mama?"

The house was otherwise quiet, a rarity in the Rizzoli-Isles household. Regina was over her uncle Frankie's house, playing with her not-much-older cousin Mia for the day. Maura had accompanied Sammy Jo to an Academic League Tournament, something Jane usually went to, despite how boring she found it, her work went later than expected, so she picked Mikey up from Angela's instead. Vinny was on what Jane knew was a date with his "friend" Paige, though she would never tell Maura that.

"Alright, alright. Pop the movie in," Jane said, taking her seat on the living room couch as Mikey scrambled to start the movie.

Before he pressed play, she caught him looking around the room before spotting what he was looking for. "Bass! Come watch with us!" He was the only one of the children who ever really took to the odd pet, to the delight of Maura.

Jane rolled her eyes. "Come on, we wait for him to get in here, we'll be waiting all day."

Pushing play, Mikey jumped into Jane's lap, settling in. "Mama?"

"What's up, buddy?"

He pointed at the TV screen. "Can I do that?"

"Lie in a hay stack and sing to a puppy? Uh, I guess if you really want to. Though, we'd have to get a puppy, and I'm not really into that idea." Jane, honestly, couldn't ever bring herself to replace Jo Friday, who in her old age, back when Vinny was just a toddler, passed.

Mikey laughed. "No, Mama. I want to be in the movies like Dorothy."

"Oh! You mean you want to act? Like Judy Garland?"

"Yes. I want to act."

"Well, huh," Jane scratched her head. "I mean, you can do whatever you want to do. But I don't know. I'll talk to your mommy about it and see if there's like a theatre group or something?"

Mikey, satisfied with the answer, cuddled even closer into her. "Thanks, Mama."

"Anything for you, buddy."

He grabbed her hand, wrapping his tightly around it, something he always did ever since Sammy Jo spilled the beans to him on how exactly his Mama got her scars. The gesture itself still completely touched Jane, who pulled her son even closer.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the DVD title screen was shining bright on the TV when Maura and Sammy Jo made their way into the house, followed by Det. Barry Frost. "Well, that explains why she wasn't answering her phone," Maura smiled. Frost laughed.<p>

Jane and Mikey were both asleep on the couch, his little limbs completely entwined in hers. Frost pulled out his cell phone to snap a quick picture, earning a confused glare from Maura. "Hey, I've seen Rizzoli take down a huge ass drug dealer with just her fist. It's not every day I can see big bad Rizzoli as a cuddle bug."

"Sammy Jo, can you go start a pot of water for me for dinner?" Maura asked, as she made her way over to her wife and baby boy, kissing both on the forehead.

Jane stirred, Mikey stayed sleeping. "Huh? What? What time is it?"

"It's seven o'clock. So much for me thinking you might have actually started dinner, huh?" Maura tried her best to sound annoyed, though the sparkle in her eyes gave her away.

"Rizzoli, you look so motherly. Drool on your shoulder and everything," Frost joked.

"Shut it, Frost," she glared at him.

"Please, Jane. Who are you trying to fool? It's just Barry and myself. We won't tell anyone," Maura said, and Jane stared at her for a moment.

"You, too?" she exclaimed, causing Maura to giggle. "You, my wife, are supposed to be on my side. Not his!"

"Whatever, Jane. The secret is out. You are a fake. Tough Ass my ass. You're a big ol' softie," Frost joked.

"Why are you even here?" she scowled at him.

"We got a lead on the case," he told her. "Since you were playing cuddle bunny with your boy, you weren't answering your phone. I got a hold of Maura, who invited me over for dinner." He turned to face Maura. "Mind if I go use the rest room to wash up a bit?"

"Go ahead, you remember where it is?" He nodded and made his way out of the room. "I'm going to go finish up dinner. You wake this one up so he's not up all night, okay?" Maura turned to face the TV before clicking it off. "_The Wizard of Oz_ again? We should probably attempt to expand his movie viewings."

"Especially since this one wants to be an actor, apparently," Jane said, Maura raised an eyebrow. "I know, right? I told him you'd look into a theatre group or something. Let him spread his wings a bit. He's probably overshadowed a lot, having three very high maintenance older siblings."

Maura smiled. "It'll do him some good to stand in the spotlight. I'll do some research tonight."

Mikey stirred, waking up in Jane's arms. "Mommy?"

"Hi, Michael," Maura said. "Did you and your Ma have a nice day together?" He nodded sleepily in response, wrapping his arms around Jane's neck as she stood up, picking him up in the process. "Jane, don't hurt yourself. He's getting too big for that."

"No! He's the baby. He'll never be too big for this."

Frost made his way out of the bathroom and smiled at the sight. "You know, Rizzoli. All joking aside, it looks good on you."

"What? My four year old?"

"Nah. Being a mother."

Jane smiled, nuzzling into Mikey's neck, who giggled in response.

No one would ever accuse Jane of being a cuddler. But she wouldn't be able to deny it if they did.


End file.
